<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Best Friend by thatminiwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854474">You're My Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter'>thatminiwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, idk.. - Freeform, let me be cliche and write them being soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'I wanna ruin our friendship<br/>We should be lovers instead<br/>I don't know how to say this<br/>'cause you're really my dearest friend'</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>man, oh man... having a crush over your best friend really does suck sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for the peeps who wanted some skephalo &lt;3<br/>note;; I ship their personas/characters! Not them IRL and such. Just getting that out there :0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It was raining<br/><br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The city lights glistened along the streets of LA, it's bright colors being reflected off from each wet surface around. The sounds of chatter and music filled the air, the liveliness of the night in full swing. Despite the freezing conditions outside, people still found reasons to be out at this hour… </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>… People like Skeppy, for instance.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Skeppy was making his way down the street, his small black bag slouched along the side of his left shoulder. He wore a white hoodie with the supreme logo across the front, black jeans and white sneakers. He also wore a seat of red headphones, which blocked out the harsh chills that were sent his way. Plus, it helped distract him from those around.<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had a set destination he couldn't miss after all.<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Besides, tonight was special. He couldn't be late to something like this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casting his gaze amongst the crowds he walked by, Skeppy found himself drowning in the LA atmosphere. The tall buildings, the shopping districts, the large number of people, the colors… It was almost overwhelming to look at. As much as he loved living in LA, he knew the city had its downsides. Though, he wouldn't think about that right now. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone, watching as the screen came to life. <br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>10:46 <br/><br/></strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was quite late…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew he shouldn’t have gotten Vurb to set up reservations. Knowing his friend, Vurb possibly pulled a fast one and called in at the last minute. Then again, who could blame him? This entire dinner was last minute. Seeing that he just recently moved back to LA, the group just had to celebrate. Finn had suggested the idea after helping Skeppy move into his new apartment, seeing that it was a Friday. Plus, all their friends were in town. From Zelk and Vurb, to himself and… <br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Ding!<br/><br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Skeppy blinked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking back towards his phone, he noticed a notification pop up. Lightly tapping along the screen, he unlocked his phone. That’s when he started to read over the text sent to him…<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>- ( hey! me and vurb made it to the restaurant. finn just pulled in around the back. don’t  rush but we were wondering where you are?<br/><br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Badboyhalo. Er.. Bad for short.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bad was messaging him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damn… they were already at the restaurant. Their reservation wasn’t until 11… maybe they just wanted to group up first before heading in together, which wasn’t entirely a bad thing. This would give them time to plan things out for the night together. It was just dinner… how bad could planning it out be? Surely, things would go just fine for them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bringing the phone up to his face a tad bit, he began typing away.<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                                   <em> oh sorry. I am not far out. be there in 5, promise ) -<br/><br/></em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as Skeppy went to put his phone back into his pocket, he felt it vibrate. Raising a brow, he stopped at the crosswalk, seeing cars making their way by. <br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>- ( awesome! please be safe when getting here. vurb said you were walking here o_O;;<br/><br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A slight chuckle escaped his lips... Glancing up briefly, the light eventually turned red, which then activated the sign beside him. Walking forward now, as well as having a small crowd of people filing by him, Skeppy let himself slip into thought. He wondered how the night would go. Just him and his friends… </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. His group of friends always were there for him when he needed someone. Super supportive, super kind and outgoing… he truly was thankful to be surrounded by them all. If anything, he wished he brought some sort of gift for them all. Maybe he could pay for everyone’s dinner…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t long until Skeppy made his way down the street towards the grand restaurant, known as Redbird. What an odd name for a restaurant… Then again, this place served some killer food, from what he was told. So he had no room to judge. Removing his headphones, he finally felt the chill air hit his ears, as well as the back of his neck. His hair lightly fluffed up, his fingertips brushing it towards the side now. He was checking himself out, using a parked car's window. Wanting to be at least presentable, Skeppy started to fix his hoodie. He did just walk all the way from his apartment to get here, so he knew he wasn’t in the best condition to hurry into the building. Seeing over himself one last time, he flashed a slight smile before placing his headphones back on. He could do this.This was nothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s met his friends multiple times before. He’s slept in the same room with his friends before.<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Why was he nervous?<br/><br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>These were his friends. These were the people he did multiple vlogs with. This basically was his family… So why did something feel off?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Glancing towards his phone, he decided to let himself go back into his space. He needed a breather before continuing on towards the restaurant. He needed to think why he was feeling this way. So… tapping his screen, he placed the music he listened to on shuffle. Just like that, the headphones came to life, music soon filling his ears. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A song played over… a song he never entirely listened to before. He was close to tapping his screen once again.. Though, the first lyric of this song caught his attention. <br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>‘ Jenny, darling, you're my best friend ‘<br/><br/></em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Huh?<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>‘ But there's a few things that you don't know of ‘<br/><br/></em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yep, this was a song he did not entirely know of. Yet, before he could change it… <br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Skeppy!”<br/><br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A voice came over the song. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Skeppy looked up. Over the crowd of people, he couldn’t find the source of that familiar voice. Scanning over… it wasn’t long till he spotted him. His literal best friend… <strong>Bad</strong>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bad smiled widely, waving over towards him... beckoning him over. He was with his friends… the others either on their phones, or talking amongst themselves. But he didn’t focus on them… he focused entirely on Bad. How perfect the glasses upon his face seemed to be… how cute the blue hoodie he wore… wait, was that his merch??... <em>gosh, he couldn’t help but just, admire Bad from afar</em>...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bad just recently met up with him, after years. After long bickering sessions, long awaited texts and discussions… they finally met up. And this dinner was only their third time meeting up in person. <br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>That’s what was different. <br/></strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was then, the song hit a new verse, causing his mind to spiral…<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>‘ I wanna ruin our friendship</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>We should be lovers instead</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>I don't know how to say this</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>'cause you're really my dearest friend ‘<br/><br/></em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A gentle blush graced his features, his hand tightening against his phone. <br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was just dinner with friends.<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>What could possibly go wrong...</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner went about as good as it could’ve been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From Finn downing a whole bottle of wine, to Vurb talking up possible video ideas they could all do. Just as expected, the food there was fantastic. The presentation was nice and overall, everyone there had a great time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By now, it was towards the end of their dinner when they just sat and chatted away, talking about Skeppy’s move to LA, talking about the trip over… it was exciting. He was closer with his friends, practically living in the area where they could hang out anytime. His cars would arrive soon, seeing that he was traveling a very far distance from Florida. Giving a think over, he could recall the man in order of his move… saying they would arrive within two to four business days. Yeesh…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skeppy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perking up, Skeppy found himself glancing over towards the voice who called out to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Zelk. Wearing a rather slim red tee, as well as a nice silver necklace to match with his glasses, he rose a brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were about to pay. Would you like for me to pay for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huh?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wait! No-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, raising his hand up slightly as he gave a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait, no. Don’t pay for me, let me pay for your things. Let me pay for everyone tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelk was a bit taken back, letting out a small laugh as he shook his head.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No-- no come on dude. Let me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was quick to be cut off, seeing that Skeppy had already snagged the bill, reading over it slightly before pulling out his card. Zelk was shaking his head, reaching towards Skeppy somewhat, trying to grab the receipt in his hands. This caused Finn, Vurb and Bad to look over, their looks of confusion evident on their expressions. Skeppy stuck out his tongue slightly as he then handed his card over towards the waiter, who slightly bowed her head before walking off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been done.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Skeppy mused, giving Zelk a look as he simply groaned, though couldn’t help the smile on his face from coming over. Skeppy was too nice for his own good and Zelk really admired that. Skeppy was one of his good friends… he needed to pay him back somehow in the future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what did you just do?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Vurb spoke up, giving both Skeppy and Zelk a look over. Vurb wore a simple outfit for the night, seeing how the black designer tee that fit comfortably across his figure. A small logo of a red heart was on the right upper chest side. Simple, but it was in fact a nice shirt. Glancing up towards him, Zelk sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skeppy just paid for our entire course. Like, he is paying for everyone here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A collective look of shock went through everyone, having Finn blink in shock, Vurb giving a surprised expression and Bad a rather slight gasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skeppy!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They all cried out softly in unison, their expressions causing Skeppy to only laugh in delight. He loved treating his friends. Loved to see their faces when he does something for them. It made him happy. Shrugging simply, Skeppy leaned back in his chair, picking up the glass of coke he had in his glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say? I love treating my friends for dinner. Besides, it’s the least I can do. You literally helped move me in recently and I know that was hard enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before Bad broke out in a small smile, now moving to nudge the other playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you ragamuffin… you know you can always count on us to help you out. Especially during something like this. It was a big move. I’m glad, if anything, I was here during the move-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn let out a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t for the cooking stream I invited Bad to, Bad might’ve not even met up with you! Then again, you guys were already planning this… just, I helped with Bad getting a flight instead of you Skeppy. See. I can do things too, yanno?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sipping a bit of wine from his glass, the group let out a collective laugh. It was true. If Finn didn’t invite Bad out a couple days before, Skeppy possibly would’ve spent money just to get Bad over. It was all great timing, if he was honest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit of silence, as well as silent chatting amongst the people around them… Skeppy found himself drifting his gaze towards Bad. Bad, who was still taking sips from his cup, was smiling as he spoke with Finn, his cheeks a soft rose color… flushed. The lighting from the restaurant really gave Bad such a warm glow, the glasses reflecting the lights around too. It almost felt… ethereal. How soft his face looked to touch, how his eyes seemed to be glistening… how his lips curled into a smile as he laughed… how bright he seemed to light up a room…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna ruin our friendship</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That.. song. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was staring at Bad. Staring towards his best friend. Thinking things… friends shouldn’t think about. That stupid song… it made his mind wonder. It never really occurred to him how much he thought about Bad. How much he really found himself finding comfort in the man. Who knew one person could hold such meaning… It wasn’t until Bad glanced at him and waved… did he perk up, his face once again flushing in a soft red hue. He was caught staring at him. Deciding to roll with it, Skeppy waved slightly to Bad, letting a dumb smitten smile grace his lips. That seemed to ease Bad, seeing that Bad went back to talking with Finn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We should be lovers instead</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He mentally slapped himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he thinking of the song at a time like this? It was… driving him mad. He didn’t want to think about it… so why was it playing on repeat in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon exiting the building, the group started to separate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn was being taken home by Zelk, who would spend the night over with them. Vurb was going off in his own car. As for Bad…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to grab an uber, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing his neck, he entirely didn’t want to head back to his hotel alone. Sure, he would trust going with a friend in an uber… but alone? Yeah… that was a no go for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy glanced over towards him. He noticed how uneasy Bad seemed to be… as well as uncomfortable. He kept looking down towards his phone, as if debating…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. maybe I could call Vurb to come back.. Maybe pick me up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Skeppy rose a brow. Vurb just left a couple minutes ago and for sure would come back for Bad if called.. But… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like his mind went on auto pilot. Reaching his hand out, he gripped Bad’s arm calmly. Looking back up, Bad tilted his head…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you spend the night at my place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy did set up most of his appliances, as well as the rooms.. But he needed to unpack other things. Like plates and most of his clothes and computer…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overall, he was surprised that he even spoke up about Bad spending the night. With how he was already feeling, as well as his mind spiraling… he really wanted the night to just end so he could end up alone in his apartment. But nope…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad’s face seemed to lighten up though, causing Skeppy’s heart to flutter at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?? Oh!! It can be just like a sleep over! If it isn’t any trouble, I would really appreciate that.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bad mused, giving that smile towards Skeppy… gosh, how could he deny that? How could he deny that smile? Those eyes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... a sleepover sounds great!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but watch Bad entirely, seeing the other now do a little dance before bouncing once in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome! Sleepover at Skeppy’s!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So… here they were. Walking side by side through the wet streets of LA. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Listening to the city atmosphere… feeling the crisp air surrounding them… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad, for the most part, was silent, seeing how he kept looking around at the city buildings and lights. Skeppy on the other hand, was listening to music, deciding that it was best to try and prepare himself for the night ahead. His music playlist was a mix now, seeing how songs came up on his shuffle… songs he wouldn’t even listen to. Though, he did listen to this song before… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ You ask me what I'm thinking about</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll tell you that I'm thinking about</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever you're thinking about ‘</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy mentally frowned… glancing off towards the side now. He watched as cars passed by, seeing the headlights reflecting off the wet pavement below. The faint feeling of rain was nice… the rain in a slight drizzle, but not as bad as earlier. Maybe it was calming down, which was in their favor. Though… as he glanced back towards Bad, he couldn’t help but just stare at him once more. The slightly fogged up glasses, the small water droplets against his hair, his cheeks, his jacket… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ Tell me something that I'll forget</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And you might have to tell me again ‘</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad gazed over to Skeppy, making eye contact with the other now. A small smile formed on his lips, Bad’s attention now drawn to Skeppy. Skeppy found himself freezing slightly, halting in his walk alongside Bad.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ It's crazy what you'll do for a friend ‘</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Bad stopped walking, his face washing over with confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skeppy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling his headphones down, Skeppy blinked. Bad had turned to him now, seeing that Skeppy in fact stopped walking entirely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of silence, the two now being passed by people walking in the street. Skeppy had to process what Bad was saying, the song muffled as it continued to play in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... yeah! Sorry. I just was thinking about what to watch when we get to my place. It’s not done- the TV I mean. I haven’t set it up yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to be fine for Bad, seeing how he nodded before continuing to walk with Skeppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooh! Well, that’s fine. We can watch something on my phone! Or your phone. Or we could listen to music together and just talk. Maybe, we can plan a new video for when I get back home!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy mentally sighed, finding relief in the fact that Bad washed over the bit of him staring at him. They resumed walking, the two falling into a comfortable discussion. From bickering about going bald once again, to talking about possible video ideas, the two were having fun. It was always a good time talking with Bad. It could be literal hours on either Team Speak or Discord… but they would hardly notice. Time flew by for the two… seeing each block they walked down seemed to be drawing them closer towards their destination. Yet, with each step he took, Skeppy found himself drawing near Bad, their shoulders nearly touching. From the chill air… to suddenly feeling too warm in his hoodie, Skeppy felt… anxious. Antsy? Nervous? Why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was with Bad. Why was he feeling so… weird?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Skeppy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rose a brow, now glancing over towards Bad. They had been walking for some time now, seeing that they were nearly a block away from his place. Bad seemed… to be nervous? His hands were clasped together, the tips of his fingers lightly tapping each other as he seemed to be contemplating on even.. Speaking up. His eyes seemed to dull over… as if the light from before was slowly fading. Something was up… and Skeppy felt worried for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I’ve been meaning to tell you something for some time… and… I know it was going to be brought up eventually…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uh oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was… saying? Did something bad happen? Or maybe someone was messing with him. Or, maybe he didn’t want to go with Skeppy back home? Oh, now he was worried, seeing Bad all… nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy could only stay quiet, the feeling of water droplets slowly increasing with each passing moment. It began to pour a bit harder, though the two didn’t seem to even notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I’m just going to say it, because… because I know it may be so, so awkward when we get to your place. I can’t… just, not tell you. But I don’t want to tell you, but I do. I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad.. paused in his steps, now glancing towards Skeppy, his head slightly tilted down. He seemed to be avoiding looking at Skeppy, his eyes scanning over their shoes…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Bad looked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if it was the moment Bad said what he said, or if it was because of the situation they were in… or because it was just them alone… but the moment Bad said those words, Skeppy felt his heart skip a beat. It was like his entire world was filled with warmth… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How long were they standing there for? Who knows… but it was pouring now, the people around them now pulling out umbrellas and holding bags over their heads as they hurried along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad just… glanced off somewhat, rubbing his neck now, his hair now slicked against his temple. He tried to brush it off towards the side, the embarrassment washed over his face… Bad didn’t want to look at Skeppy, but his voice came up.. Soft…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I hope you don’t hate me for that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Skeppy zoned back in… the music in his headphones suddenly pulled him back into reality as he stared at Bad, who finally made eye contact with him.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna ruin our friendship</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We should be lovers instead</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That song…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad… looked down, the feeling of rejection slowly hitting him… though, he tensed up as someone pushed by him. They were standing right in the middle of the walkway afterall…</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know how to say this</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'cause you're really my dearest friend</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then, Skeppy reached out, his hand fully taking Bad’s now, which caused Bad to flinch at the contact.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jenny take my hand </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause we are more than friends</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy pulled Bad somewhat close… pulling him away from the crowd of people that nearly swept him away, his eyes glued to Bad’s embarrassed… overwhelmed expression. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will follow you until the end</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad stared intently at Skeppy, eyes wide as they were suddenly close together… though, just in that moment… </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jenny take my hand </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot pretend </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why I never like your new boyfriends</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, Skeppy hurried off, still holding onto Bad’s hand tightly, pushing through the crowd of people. He needed to get away with Bad. Get away from the crowds. Get away from everyone…. He wanted to be alone…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alone with Bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he ran, hand in hand, with Bad. Through the crowded streets, through the heavy rain… and Bad followed, his own hand tightening against Skeppy’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The song played, the beat pushing Skeppy to hurry up. His chest hurt with how hard they were running through the crowds… the world around them coming to a colorful blur. They rushed by crosswalks, through people… till they reached the front of Skeppy’s building, where his home was located. Some people watched as the two rushed into the building, hand in hand. The sound of wet shoes on polished floors… the sound of heavy breathing… the sound of keys and the sound of a door closing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two were now standing close together, panting heavily as they tried to catch their breaths, water slightly dripping from their clothes.. Their hair… </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bad lightly fixed his glasses, wiping the fog from them slightly…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy fixed his headphones… hearing the end of the songs beat…</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did they run? Why did they literally run all this way here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad… Bad was very confused. Why did Skeppy drag him through the crowds of people, through the rain… though, as he was lost in thought… he felt warm hands on his cheeks. That quickly brought him out from his thoughts, eyes now wide as he stared at Skeppy…</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We should be lovers instead</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad, please… can I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two were pulled close, flush against each other… brought together in a soft, yet deep, loving kiss. Skeppy’s hands draped over Bad’s shoulders, hands moving up to lightly brush through Bad’s wet hair... Bad’s arms went around his back, his arms moving up to gently grip Skeppy’s shoulders… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two didn’t know what happened or what was said… but it really didn’t matter…</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'cause you're really my dearest friend…</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All that mattered… was that they had each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>